


It's All About You

by ghostlygarage (orphan_account)



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Blowjobs, Frerard, M/M, Morning, Oral, Oral Sex, Smut, body worshiping, frank really loves gerard, i mean who doesn't, kinda i guess, loving, morning smut, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ghostlygarage
Summary: “Do you need me to-?” Gerard would ask breathily gesturing towards Frank’s clothed cock. Sometimes he said yes. Sometimes he said no.It didn't matter. It was all about Gerard in Frank’s eyes.





	It's All About You

**Author's Note:**

> it's 9:41pm and i've missed a week of school because i've been at my grandparents' house. i'm on my way back across the country and i've been listening to the killers and the brobecks and thinking about my best friend that i love a bunch and i guess i wanted to write. i haven't posted in a while though. sorry.

Frank wanted to see all of him. He wanted to count Gerard’s freckles, see how many creases were on his knuckles, kiss between his shoulderblades down to the dip of his back, right to the tailbone and back up all over again. He wanted to examine Gerard and remember every little detail. He wanted to make sure all of Gerard received as much as the rest. 

Because for Frank, it wasn't about lust. It was about his unconditional love for Gerard that made his chest ache and his adrenaline pump. 

He liked to get Gerard on the bed, especially early in the morning when the black haired man was just himself. The messy hair, the weird breath, and the kinda sweaty sections that he didn't mind too much. 

Frank would start off with kissing him sweetly, moving from his mouth down to his neck and biting the skin that connected his neck and shoulder. Gerard would turn his head a little and bring his hands up to Frank’s shoulders, digging his nails in and sighing quietly. 

Frank would skip down Gerard’s chest. He liked to run his tongue over the taller man’s nipples, doing the same to the other one and switching back and forth. Frank’s absolute favourite thing was Gerard’s happy trail. He loved to tug the hairs with his fingers and kiss along the thin hairs, enjoying the fuzzy feeling against his face. Gerard’s belly would tremble and sink in with every touch, little breaths in escaping his parted lips. 

Then came the part that got them both riled up. First, his tongue would dance along the shaft of Gerard’s (what's a loving word for penis that isn't the word penis?) barely awake dick, tracing veins that weren't too visible. His hand would creep up and wrap around the base, fitting three fingers plus a thumb around and gliding up and down slowly. Gerard’s legs would always drag up, his feet flat against the bed with his legs spread. 

Frank liked to put his left hand on the lowest part of Gerard’s thigh, squeezing the fleshy parts as he whispered pretty words to the sleepy man. Gerard was all pale skin and dark hair and squish, and Frank loved every inch of it unconditionally. 

When Gerard’s lower regions would begin to pay attention, Frank would dip his tongue into the tip of Gerard’s cock, watching the man close his eyes and fist the sheets. But Frank was an impatient man, so within the next few moments, Gerard’s whole length would be in Frank’s hot, wet mouth, throbbing and ready. 

Sometimes it was hard to keep his eyes open due to tears burning his eyes (damn you, gag reflex), but he would always try to keep his eyes on the black haired man. The way Gerard would squeeze his eyes shut and let out soft little ‘ah’s and ‘hm’s drove Frank wild, fuelling him to move his head faster, encouraging him to swallow down Gerard’s cock deeper. He wanted to be all over Gerard. He wanted to feel Gerard all over his body and stop the aching in his chest that was caused by loving the damned man so much. 

Gerard’s hands would always play with Frank’s hair, never pulling but not always gentle. He would slide his fingers into the younger man’s short locks, rubbing along the back of his head when he was all the way down. Frank really liked when Gerard’s thumb would rub behind his ear, sending shockwaves down his neck and behind his eyelids and through his throat and pulling a short and sweet moan from his lips. 

Frank knew by heart when Gerard was about to finish. His toes would curl and his back would arch as he held himself back from thrusting up. His moans would become more guttural and open-mouthed. He would always say “Ah, Frank,” and the fingers in his hair would squeeze some. One hand would slip away and travel up his chest, squeezing a nipple as the other hand became more guiding on Frank’s head. 

Sometimes Gerard would warn Frank, other times not. Either way, the shorter man didn't mind at all. He always knew, anyway. “Hah- Frank, shit-” Gerard would whine, his voice high and croaky as he arched up as much as he could, holding Frank’s head in place (even though Frank wouldn't have pulled away for the world) as he spilled deep into the younger man’s mouth. After Gerard came, his noises stopped but his breath was loud and heavy, making his chest heave and legs tremble. 

When it was over, Gerard’s grip would loosen and Frank would pull off and swallow (because he didn't mind) and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Of course, the whole time his eyes would be raking over Gerard’s body, but mostly his face. Half lidded eyes and parted, bitten lips was Frank’s weakness. 

He would mumble a soft “so pretty” before cupping Gerard’s face and kissing him. Frank would press himself against the older man as much as possible because he could never be too close. He never wanted to he not-close to Gerard. 

“Do you need me to-?” Gerard would ask breathily gesturing towards Frank’s clothed cock. Sometimes he said yes. Sometimes he said no. 

It didn't matter. It was all about Gerard in Frank’s eyes.


End file.
